


The Box

by Brayla



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brayla/pseuds/Brayla
Summary: This story picks up when Ella and Kit leave her house.  As they prepare for their life together, They are about to discover more about Palace intrigue and her past.  Also, they have a difficult time keeping their love chaste.





	1. Arrival

The King and Ella stepped out of the house hand in hand. Outside, the Grand Duke gave up his carriage and rode the King's horse, while the King and Ella stepped into the carriage to return to the Palace.

Ella was unusually quiet on the carriage ride to the Palace. Kit would look over to her and she would smile her demure smile, but he thought she would be happier than she seems to be.

"Are you alright?" He asked Ella. he softly held her hand.

"Oh, yes. I am feeling a tad overwhelmed." She laughed. "Only a million things going through my mind. I think I am in for quite the shock."

"In what way?" Kit asked. "You will have your own rooms at the Palace. I will ensure you have the time and space to adjust to Palace life."

"I confess I haven't thought that far ahead," Ella said. "I am just thinking I can't believe it's over. It's really over."

"You will never see that place again."

"I am not sure that is what I want. I have some beautiful memories there - of my parents. Memories from long ago."

Kit took a deep breath. "I won't pressure you to tell me what happened right away, but there will be an investigation. I know you forgave her, but there was something going on between her and the Grand Duke."

Ella nodded. "I don't doubt that. Before you found me, she found the other slipper in my things. She tried to make a deal with me, making her head of your household in exchange for her presenting me to you as her daughter. When I said no, she smashed the slipper."

"Please understand that I will do my best to be kind. However, I also have to protect the Kingdom."

"I do understand. It is why I told her no. I wanted to be with you so badly - but the cost of her offer was too high. I did not want her near you."

The coach pulled up to the palace gates. Kit held Ella's hand as she emerged from the carriage. Staff scurried around handling details she was unsure were even needed.

The King whisked her away to her new rooms. The ladies assigned to help her were the King's most trusted cousins and aunts, handpicked by Kit himself. The ladies did not know whom to expect; they were relieved to see that Ella had such grace and poise. The ladies took her measurements and a courier took them swiftly to the seamstress to begin making her gowns. A luxurious rose scented bath was made ready for her. She couldn't help herself but to inhale the scent. As Ella took her bath, the ladies-in-waiting found her suitable clothes from among each other's collections that were close enough in size to fit her. They carefully washed, brushed and styled her hair. She felt reticent about so many girls doing things for her, but she was so tired that she was content to allow them.

"Thank you so much," Ella said with gratitude and a smile. "This afternoon was lovely. I love this dress you found for me. It is so beautiful."

"You are welcome." Lady Eloise, the Maid of Honor, was proud of what the girls had done. "It's no beautiful blue ball-gown, but it'll do!"

Ella laughed. "That gown came from a dear friend. I miss it as well!" Ella was not quite ready to explain the magic to these new maids just yet.

"I think you are ready for dinner. It will be an intimate dinner in the King's rooms." Lady Eloise was proud of the ladies' work; Ella was ready.

Ella was escorted to the King's rooms by Lady Eloise. The palace hallway was finely decorated in taupe and gold with fine teal drapes, and mirrors. In the mirrors, Ella glanced at her reflection. She felt at peace with herself, having had a relaxing time with her ladies and feeling suitably ready. She was dressed in a periwinkle gown, simply adorned with a bit of a bell skirt and a ruffle across her chest. Her hair was styled pulled back with cascading ribbons flowing down.

As she approached the King's rooms, (which did not seem to be too far from her own,) she felt a bit of the butterflies in her core. Even though she was with him for the carriage ride, this intimate dinner felt so exciting.

As the footman opened the door, Ella smiled as she curtsied to the King. He took her hand and gently led them to a small table set up in his Salon for a meal.

"You look beautiful and happy," Kit said to her as he smiled. She looked so much happier than in the carriage.

"I feel really well. The ladies took such great care of me," Ella replied. "Hmmm. This smells so good."

"Please, sit and eat. I am famished from the day, and I imagine you are too," Kit led her the rest of the way to her seat and then sat across from her at the small table.

The two of them ate their meal and talked about the day. It was natural, awkward, and exciting all at once. As dinner was ending, the footmen took away their service and left them alone.

"Come," Kit took Ella's hand and led her to the settee. He sat next to her, holding her hands.

"I have a serious question to ask you," Ella said, with a bit of trepidation. "How much do you believe in Magic?"

"If you had asked me this a few days ago, I would have said I did not - but recent developments have proven to me otherwise." Kit knew this was coming.

"It will be easier than to explain my behavior at the Ball," Ella let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Last night, a small strange blonde woman in a pearly gown appeared here to ask me to personally attend the last leg of the Grand Duke's search. I take it you know her?"

"Yes I do. She was responsible for my going to the Ball." Ella relaxed and smiled. "She is my fairy Godmother." Ella braced herself. "I am sorry I had to leave the Ball so rudely, but my Godmother's magic was to end at the last echo of the last bell of the last stroke of Midnight," Ella explained. "I only wanted to go to the Ball to see Mr. Kit again. I was hoping you were working there. I had no idea that you were the Prince then. Until I met you, my life had been only about survival. Meeting you in the forest made me feel so - alive. I wanted to feel it more. I had never before wanted anything for myself like that."

With that admission, Kit held her face with his hands, and he kissed her, their first real kiss. Their kiss deepened and she ran her hands up his back in an embrace. she started to feel warm and tingly all over. Tasting his mouth was heady and intoxicating.

It took all his will to break the kiss. "I - I'm sorry, I got a little carried away."

"That was amazing," Ella felt all light-headed all the sudden. "Please, don't be sorry."

"If I was just a soldier, what would you have done?" Kit asked.

"I promised my parents that I would love that house. I think you are the only one who would have pulled me away. I would have left my house in the middle of the night to forever be with you. I would leave the Tremaines to their own devices."

"Hmm." Kit softly kissed her again. "I think I would have liked that."

"Me too."

Ella and Kit talked some more, telling each other about their respective parents. Ella also explained to him some of how she ended up serving Lady Tremaine, and that Lady Tremaine was supposed to be her stepmother. Kit could tell she was holding things back, but he decided in his mind to give her time to reveal more.

When it was time to retire for the night, they did not want to leave each other. However, Kit is King, and these things must be done properly. However, he had another pleasant surprise in store for Ella.

"I will escort you to your quarters, now." She first headed toward the main door, but to her shock, he stood up, leading her into his study. He pulled on a book, whereupon the bookcase swung open to reveal her study.

"Oh! how wonderful!" Ella said.

"Good night," Kit leaned in and kissed her again. She loved how he could make her feel drunk without any wine. How could she feel so strong and yet so weak at the same time?

"Good night," Ella said breathlessly after the kiss.

Lady Eloise was waiting for her in her bedroom, with her dressing gown for the night. Ella wondered if she would ever get used to people doing these things for her. It was time to sleep, and to dream about the days to come.


	2. A Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella asks Kit a favor.

The next few days were filled with etiquette lessons and lunches and dinners with the King. He kept his promise, making sure she was able to adjust to court life. Her dresses were finished, so now she had a beautiful wardrobe to choose from every day. She also availed herself of the King's library, brushing up on Kingdom history to compensate for Lady Tremaine cutting her tutors and not allowing her to continue school. She also loved business and trade books, and she spent time in the garden with her animal friends.

This day had been like the previous four. It began with various courtly etiquette scenarios, acted out by the ladies under the direction of Lady Eloise. Today, he had some of the ladies acted quite poorly to see how Ella would react. Her motto of "Be Kind and Have Courage" proved valuable as she was able to hold her own with even the rudest scenario.

Tonight, dinner was to be set up in Ella's Salon due to a bit of maintenance being done in the King's quarters. She looked forward to dinners with Kit. They were mostly alone, and they could be themselves. She also loved his kisses and how they made her feel inside.

She was dressed in a blue dress inspired by her ball-gown, with off the shoulder ruffles and butterflies. The seamstress reduced the scale to more suited to everyday wear. She wore her favorite pearl leather slippers.

The king knocked at her door and the ladies let him in. Together, all the women curtsied. The ladies dismissed themselves, except for Lady Eloise, who directed the King's footmen to set up the dinner service. Kit and Ella sat together on the settee while the service was being set up.

"I know I will treasure these days in the future, when I am too busy to see straight," Ella said, "I am surprised you have the time."

"As am I." Kit surveyed the room. "They did a wonderful work renovating in here. I haven't been in these rooms since my mother was alive."

"Oh? When was this done?" Ella asked. 

"The Grand Duke was hoping I would wed the princess Chelina. They were renovated about four months ago in preparation for her."

"Well they are beautiful." Ella furrowed her brow a bit. "Is Zaragosa angry with us now that you did not marry her?"

"Officially no. Diplomatically, they have been a little cold, but so far, they have not become an enemy, and they continue to trade with us."

"Well, that is a relief. I wonder if there is something that we can do to make up for what happened. I feel bad about it - well, perhaps just a little bit." Ella giggled a little.

Dinner was served, and as it had been with every day, the two caught up on Royal business. Stories of court, who had come to port to trade, who had been arrested, and all order of business was shared. Kit shared it all with Ella. She often had great advice and she asked questions about things she had yet to learn about.

After dinner, once again the couple sat by the fire in the Salon for some time together. Tonight, Ella had a key in her hand that she had been twirling through her fingers.

Kit asked, "What's that?"

"It is unfinished business I need to ask you about." She looked at the key with a bit of sorrow.

"What does the key unlock?" Kit's arm makes its way around Ella's shoulder and she is leaned into his chest.

"A vault in the basement of my parent's house. I am unsure if Lady Tremaine knows if the room is there or not - but I know she does not have the key."

"Are you sure? Could she have taken it, and had it copied?" Kit is not sure.

"My Father told me to keep it on my person at all times. She does not know I have it. He gave it to me before his last trip. I think he knew then."

"Knew what?" Kit was softly stroking her shoulder.

"That he was dying." Feelings of grief crept a bit into Ella's heart. "I need to ask you a tremendous favor. Can you accompany me to the house to open it? We can choose a day ahead of time to fit in your schedule."

"We will go tomorrow." Kit did not want this to wait for the sake of her heart. "I can have my chamberlain reschedule my appointments for later in the week."

Ella turned to face Kit to hug him. "Thank you."

She hugged him, and when she sat up, they were face to face, looking into each other's eyes. Kit kissed her, and as he pulled her closer, Ella straddled his lap. She melted into him as they kissed deeper. More than butterflies came with this kiss. As they explored each other, a fire started to burn in her core. This is a fire she wanted to experience more. She could feel Kit hard between her legs, and that made the fire hotter. She instinctively moved across his hardness, and the fire made her wet inside.

"Oh my, we need to stop." Kit was breathless. "When are we getting married?"

Ella was out of breath too. "We haven't set a date yet. Some were saying next spring."

"How about a winter wedding?" It was October.

"The ladies will have a fit preparing it so quickly, but I'd love it!" She kissed him this time. "I love you."

"And I love you." This is the first time they said those words to each other, in just this way. Ella said she was "an honest country girl who loves him," at the house, but now their love was building stronger as was their passion.

Both had a wee bit of trouble getting to sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zaragosa is a real place in Spain. It was once a Kingdom. In real life, it's spelled Zaragoza. I have spelled it in the story as they have in the movie.


	3. The Old House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tremendous surprise awaits them at the house.

Ella awoke to her bed being messier than normal, after having some rather intense dreams about Kit. She was a well-read girl, so she knew why she felt this way, but experiencing these things was so much better than reading about them.

Her ladies had a morning bath ready and her clothes for the day were laid out. Today her dress was cloth of silver, adorned with yellow and white flowers and a bit of sparkle. She once again wore her pearl leather slippers. The dresses were so beautiful, and she felt too spoiled. However, she knew that a smart appearance is something a future Queen needs to do, so she deferred to the advice of her ladies, regardless of how excessive she felt it was.

Kit joined her for breakfast today before their journey. Breakfast was in her drawing room, and they were not alone, with courtiers popping in and out with business for the King.

"How did you sleep, love?" Asked Ella with a bit of a smirk.

As they weren't entirely alone, Kit just gave her a bit of a smiley sidelong glance. Ella blushed.

"Sooner is better." Kit was talking about the wedding, but they were speaking in a sort of "code" with everyone around. "You look beautiful today."

"Thank you. You are looking pretty smart yourself." Ella smiled. Even though they had a bit of a daunting task ahead of them, Ella was feeling well with Kit by her side.

After breakfast, a carriage was waiting for them at the front gate. Kit and Ella made their way outside, hand in hand. He did not wish to hide his love for her in public.

The carriage was grander than the one she came to the palace in. It was black with gold trim and plush royal blue seats. It was tasteful, not too gaudy, with the royal seal on each door. It was nearly as comfortable as the pumpkin carriage, and a lot more comfortable than the Grand Duke's carriage.

Kit helped Ella step inside and then he stepped inside himself. Instead of sitting across from her, he sat next to her so they could converse easily. Her father's house was about an hour's ride away, so Kit wanted to use the time as an opportunity to have some confidential conversations.

"I am nervous,” Ella looked down at her lap. "I know Lady Tremaine is still there under house arrest, and I do not know what is inside the vault, if anything. She may have gotten in there somehow and taken it."

"I have some news regarding her. The investigation into the collusion between the Grand Duke and Lady Tremaine is ongoing,” Kit stroked Ella's hand. "But there is a growing mountain of evidence against them both. My hope is that you will not have to testify, and I believe that hope is a reality."

"What happens next?" Ella looked to Kit.

"A trial," Kit answered, "The rule of law is important to the Kingdom's safety and security. The Crown Judge and jury will hear the case, and the jury will reach a verdict."

"When they are convicted?" Kit smiled at Ella's prediction.

"In many kingdoms, what they have done is treason and a capital offense. However, there is no death penalty in our Kingdom," Kit reassures Ella. "Their sentence will be either imprisonment, exile or both."

"I would prefer exile. I do not want to take the girls from their mother." Ella said.

"There is a sentencing hearing after the trial where you can speak and ask for clemency, if that is your wish," Kit was amazed still at Ella's kindness.

"I will then. Thank you for telling me about this. It makes me a little less nervous going there."

After their conversation, the restless sleep the night before caught up with Kit and Ella, and they dozed off leaning on each other in the coach for a bit. Once the cobblestones changed as they approached town, the change in sound awoke them before they would approach her father's house.

"I cannot wait until I can wake up with you every morning," Kit kisses Ella's head.

The coach came to a stop in front of her father's house. Ella noticed the grounds looked good; they were being cared for by the Palace. There were guards at the door, and more guards around the property, due to the house arrest. Lady Tremaine and her daughters were peering out the window to see who was there.

The King and Ella emerged from the coach. They walked onto the grounds and made their way to the basement entrance. Lady Tremaine walked outside and tried to follow them, but she was blocked by the guards. Ella knew right where she needed to go. They walked through the basement kitchen into a walk-in pantry, and at the end of the pantry stood a door. Ella opened the door with a key - and found another door - this one made of iron. The key opened this door as well.

The inside, which was only seven feet by seven feet, was full of shelves of gold. Gold in bars, and chests of gold in coins were lined up in neat rows on shelves inside the vault. It did not nearly equal the Crown treasury, but it easily equaled multiple fortunes. Leaning in the corner were matching portraits of her father and mother. On some of the shelves were stacks of books and journals. In the center, was a box. This box, which also opened with the key, contained many documents. The top document was her father's will, which bequeathed the entire estate and the gold to Ella. The documents underneath would be taken to the palace to be studied.

"It seems I have a dowry after all," Ella laughed. "Oh, Father!" Ella's laughs turned to tears as she realized he meant to provide for her after his death. "He knew! ... He knew!" Ella dropped to her knees. Kit set down the box and bent down to put his arm around her to comfort her. They stood up together and held each other for a few minutes, feeling so much grief over losing loved ones, and empathy for each other.

The King immediately commanded the guards to acquire a cart and remove the gold to be taken to the Crown Vault for safekeeping. The King then personally carried the box to his carriage. Ella asked a guard to retrieve her parent's portraits.

"That Wretch!" Lady Tremaine and her daughters watched through the window as Ella's inheritance was loaded to be carried away.

"No!" Anastasia had enough. "WE are the Wretches! If We hadn't been so-"

SLAP! Lady Tremaine just backhanded her daughter. This doesn't stop Anastasia, though. she wiped the blood from the corner of her lip.

"If WE would have been kind, WE would be sharing that with her! It's YOUR Fault! You told us to be cruel!" Lady Tremaine lifted her hand. "Go ahead! Slap me again! The TRUTH hurts!" Anastasia sobbed and ran up the stairs to her room, with Drisilla crying and running up just behind her. Lady Tremaine followed them, but their bedroom door was slammed in her face. Then she heard the click of the lock.


	4. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit and Ella learn more about each other. Ella receives a gift from her father. Promises are made.

During their carriage ride home, Ella told Kit more about her treatment under Lady Tremaine and how it all came about. It was like opening a floodgate; all the thoughts and feelings that she held inside came out. As much as hearing the details angered Kit, he knew that Ella needed his comfort more than she needed his anger. He held her and let her talk. She was finally grieving her father and processing what happened to her the past few years.

Kit needed to process some of what she told him. "So, Cinderella was a pejorative and not your real name?"

"Yes. Drisilla came up with it and they all called me that for so long, I just accepted it," Ella replied.

Kit was having none of that. "What was the name your mother and Father gave you?"

"Ella."

"Then Ella it will be."

As they pulled up to the Palace, Ella asked that the box and the journals be brought to her study. Then, the King and Ella visited the Chancellor of the Exchequer, who showed her that he cleared a space in the Royal Vault to house her inheritance separate from the Palace gold.

It was late, so dinner was ready in the King's Salon. Tonight they talked more about the day and how strange it was. Kit and Ella were both incredibly tired, so after nearly falling asleep on the settee multiple times, they decided to kiss goodnight and retire for the evening.

Early the next morning, Ella awoke and immediately dove into the box of papers. She first decided to read her father's will in detail. It indeed gave her the estate, the acreage, and the gold. It also gave her the paintings, journals and books, and the contents of the house. It was very specific, leaving no loopholes.

There was a knock. The bookcase slid open and Kit walked in. "You are not dressed?"

"Sorry. I was reading." Kit approached Ella to give her a good-morning kiss. Her dressing gown allowed him to feel more of her body in their embrace; he was instantly affected by her curves. He thought she could be the death of him.

"You - you need to get dressed. Ahem." Kit announced. Ella blushed. "Sooner is better." he said under his breath.

Ella knew he was talking about the wedding. "You know, you have never really even asked me yet." She smiled and embraced him one more time before trotting off to her boudoir to get dressed.

The maids had laid out her dress and drew her bath, but they had not arrived to dress her yet. She bathed and dressed herself in the beautiful green gown adorned with leaves. She did not know how to style her hair as the ladies did, so she styled her hair in a simple half-updo with one of the hairpins that was on the vanity.

Ella emerged from the boudoir and walked to her study. The bookcase was open, and Kit was at his own desk, going though his own box of daily papers.

"Better?" Ella comes to the doorway to show she is dressed.

Kit looked up at Ella. "Beautiful as always."

"Do you have papers every morning?" Ella was curious.

"Yes. The courtiers stack them in this box for me. However, My father taught me this," Kit pulled the entire stack out of the daily box, and flipped the papers over onto his desk. "The courtiers like to place the ones they do not want me to read so carefully on the bottom. Therefore, those are the ones I go for first."

"Is it difficult to do?" Ella wanted to help.

"No, not really. In our conversations, I have been preparing you for eventually working these with me, or instead of me if I ever have to go to war. However, today I think you have your own box of papers to go through."

"Yes, I do. Can I leave this open?" Ella points to the bookcase.

"Oh yes." Kit looks up. "Mother and Father left it open all the time when they were working." Ella walked up to Kit, kissed his cheek, and retreated over to her study to go through the box.

When the ladies came in, they saw Ella was already dressed and working on papers. They also saw the bookcase open, and the King working too. They curtsied to the King and silently left.

First, Ella sent her Father's will to the King's Counsel so they can ensure it is properly deposed. She did not know if Lady Tremaine acted on the estate in the absence of a will, or if she produced a fraudulent one. That issue will need to be added to her investigation.

Next, Ella read the next stack of documents. They were handwritten by her father, detailing trade contacts of all kinds - Princes, Dukes, Officers, and their ports of call. It detailed different contacts for fabrics, lace, luxury items, foodstuffs, wine, lumber, metals and even gold. The notes were written directly to Ella.

"I can do this - we can do this!" Ella was excited. "Oh Daddy! What a gift!"

Kit came over to see what she was talking about. "What sort of a gift?"

Ella spread out the pages to show him. "This details how my father did all his trade negotiations and his contacts. Father always used to ask for my help when he was doing his work in his office - with his ledgers and correspondence. I thought he just loved my penmanship. He was preparing me!"

"Do you want to be a merchant?" Kit sounded little worried.

"I think he meant it that way, but my life is different now. I am thinking on a larger scale - I could use this information to improve commerce for the Kingdom guilds!"

Kit came over and read some of the notes. He could see that his trade contacts would be expecting Ella in her father's stead. As she helped Kit understand some of notes, it was clear how knowledgeable she already was.

"An honest country girl can help a Kingdom. See, Dad?" Kit pauses and ponders for a moment. "It will be a lot of work, and diplomacy, some of it personally. I want you to hold off until you are Queen. You will be more successful with the power that comes with the throne."

As much as Ella did not want to wait, she could see the wisdom in Kit's plan. The additional authority that comes with rank would allow her to be much more efficient at negotiating and securing trade deals.

Ella smiled. "That is the bulk of the papers. The next is the deed to the house. Apparently, the house came from my mother's family and she was the sole heir. When people asked, he said the family had lived there for over 200 years. I always thought he meant his family. Father always said Mother was the heart of the house. Now I know why."

The rest of the documents were her parents' marriage certificate, Ella's birth certificate, and letters her mother wrote to her father while he was traveling on business. They were loving and romantic. Some of them included news about a young Ella. After Kit was finished with his State papers, Ella and Kit sat on the settee in her Salon and read the letters together.

Lunch was an informal state affair with envoys from Aragon. The King and Ella entertained the ambassador and his wife, and they discussed ways their Kingdoms could work together. After lunch, the King and Ella hosted a tour of the Palace and grounds. Next, there was a chamber Orchestra concert in main Ballroom. Ella was kind, polite, insightful and informative throughout the summit. Kit was beaming with pride as the guests were so impressed.

"You seem to be adjusting well," Kit said to Ella as they made their way back to their apartments.

"Thank you. My ladies and your Majesty have helped me so much." Ella teased at Kit as he blushed when she addressed him formally. "As long as we are in public, I am a subject and I must address you properly, Sir."

"I do not think I will ever get used to that." Kit laughed.

Kit and Ella returned to their apartments. Dinner was formal tonight, but the Ambassador and his wife have already left. Ella was not told what the plans were for this evening, only that she was to dress formally.

Her ladies were getting her ready. Her Dress was again cloth of silver, but this time it was a deep gunmetal with crystal sparkles and a sweetheart neckline. The sleeves were a silk tulle that glistened in the light. the skirt was full and a soft tulle, with silk layers underneath. Lady Eloise had given her a smart updo and a beautiful diamond necklace.

Kit came to escort her to dinner. They walked into the hall, and turned to head toward the gardens. Then they walked through the gardens, passing an empty cart, through the secret gate where dinner was setup at a small table with two chairs. No footman or servants were around.

"I think they thought I was a little mad when I asked them to bring dinner in a cart and leave it in the garden," Kit laughed as he poured champagne into the glasses.

"Are we celebrating?" Ella asked.

"Yes." Kit looked like he was up to no good, in the best way. "Please, sit down."

Ella sat in the chair. There was champagne, candles, and two covered meals at the table. Her gown flickered in the candlelight.

Instead of sitting, Kit walked up to where Ella was. "I have an important question to ask you. One I have been wanting to ask since the first day I saw you in the forest. I knew then, and every day my soul knows it more." Ella felt butterflies all through her.

Kit bowed down on one knee with a ring box in his hand. "Ella, will you marry me?"

Ella's eyes welled up with tears. "Oh, yes, I will!" Kit put a beautiful marquise cut, blue diamond ring on Ella's finger. It had more marquise diamonds on each side, with pavé leaves, all on a platinum band. "It's beautiful, I love you."

"And I love you." Kit stood and faced her, holding her hands in his. "Remember Your first day at the Palace? When you were explaining how you felt about me - I had felt the same way, but I didn't know quite how to express it. My situation was not anywhere near as difficult as yours - but like you, I was going through the motions. You brought me meaning and purpose beyond duty. I too never wanted anything for myself like I want you."

The emotion of the moment brought them together in a kiss. Kit tasted like champagne and promises. Ella felt the love between them and the passion swirling inside her all at once. It was both comforting and arousing at the same time.

Kit broke the kiss and pointed at the food. "We better eat before all this gets cold." He led Ella back to her chair. "Sooner is better." he said under his breath. Ella softly giggled.

The two enjoyed their sumptuous but simple dinner. When they finished eating, Kit walked over to the swing and invited Ella. "Please."

Ella decided to tease him. "No I shouldn't."

Kit laughs. "You should."

"I shouldn't."

"You should."

"I will." Ella decided to stop teasing and sat on the swing.

"No way you are getting away this time." Kit pushed the swing.

"I didn't want to go." Ella softly admitted.

Kit smiled. "Now you don't have to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I borrowed pulling the stack of papers out of the daily box and flipping them over from "The Crown." I figured all great monarchs teach their children to do this. :)


	5. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are set in motion.

After a wonderful evening, Ella and Kit decided it was time to go back to the palace for the night. Kit brought the cart in, and they loaded it with the dishes, the candles and the leftovers. Kit then pushed the cart out to the spot where the staff brought it and brought out the table and chairs to the same spot. The staff could get it from there without revealing the secret spot.

In the morning after breakfast, Ella's ladies-in-waiting were all excited to see Ella's ring. Lady Eloise knew what her nephew was up to when he asked her to sneak in her ring size when she was getting measured for dresses; she was glad he did a proper proposal for Ella.

Next came Ella's next "bombshell." She told them the King does not want to wait very long for a wedding; they want it to happen this winter. A bit of panic ensued, with the ladies talking over each other about what to do first.

Ella knew this would need to be organized. "Lady Eloise, does the palace have, say, a large blackboard, like one for student lessons that I could perhaps borrow a while?"

Lady Eloise knew what she wanted it for. "I will see to it that one is brought here."

Space was cleared in Ella's Salon to accommodate the blackboard, which was found for her rather quickly. Once it was in place, Ella and Lady Eloise mapped different action points and events onto the blackboard. Some plans involved the whole palace, and others just the Ladies-in-Waiting and the staff. The foremost of these was setting a date.

For this, Ella knocked on the bookcase to ask the King's input. He walked into her Salon and saw what he thought looked like battle plans on a blackboard. As the King walked in, all the ladies including Ella curtsied.

"This looks oddly familiar," he remarked, "Going to war?"

Ella raised her hand as she responded. "Close. Planning a wedding!" Everyone laughed.

"We will need to set a date so all these plans can be made in earnest, your Majesty," Lady Eloise stated. "Will you be meeting with your advisers soon?"

"Yes, I have a lunch meeting today. Could you attend, Ella?" The King looked to Ella to answer.

"Yes your Majesty," Ella bowed as she said. Ella observed that Kit was examining her decolletage as she curtsied. They gave each other knowing glances that escaped the notice of her ladies.

The ladies could start work right away in getting Ella's dress designed, as well as any attendants. Other details could be started before the date was set, but others had to wait.

The lunch meeting with the King's advisers and staff lasted through the afternoon. The New Chancellor was named as the Grand Duke was under house arrest; he was to be Lady Eloise's husband, the Lord Lenoncourt.

Next, the King brought up the subject of the Royal wedding; that he wanted it to commence sooner rather than later. The court agreed, and an open date in the first weekend of December was chosen. The King charged the new Chancellor with getting a preliminary list of political and diplomatic guests to be invited, with a limit of five hundred.

The rest of the meeting focused on helping the Kingdom economy adjust after the war. The overall economy were not in bad shape - but many businesses that converted to creating wartime supplies were slowly reverting back to peacetime, with some struggle. Ella's input was surprisingly well received. The courtiers were impressed with her wisdom and suggestions, and also with her well placed questions.

When Kit and Ella returned to their apartments, they were alone. Ella walked over to the blackboard in her Salon and filled in the details she received in the meeting, so when the ladies came back, they would have them.

The two sat on her settee and looked at her handiwork. "The ladies were all over the place this morning when I told them," Ella said, "I had to do something to sort out the chaos. I'm surprised you did not come in and shush us."

"I did hear some shouting for a bit," Kit laughed. "You warned me that the ladies would have a fit preparing it so quickly."

Kit softly rubbed his thumb over Ella's hand as he held it. "I just hate to dull the mood of the day, but over the next few days we will have some nasty business to endure."

"The Grand Duke and my stepmother," Ella guessed.

"Their trials will be beginning in the next few days. The Grand Duke has paid for Lady Tremaine's representation."

"He can do that?" Ella asked.

"Yes. He has estates and money of his own." Kit sighed. "He is my father's brother."

"Oh. That must be difficult for you then," Ella was compassionate as always. "Where will the trials be held?"

"At the Crown Court in the Palace," Kit looked to see how Ella thought of them being here. "The defendants will be held in cells during their trials."

"Will you appoint a new Grand Duke when this is over?" Ella asked.

"No, the only way we have another Grand Duke is if we have two boys." Kit smiled. "That is the title given to the second son of the King."

"Perhaps that will come to pass." Ella blushed and smiled.

Kit gently traced Ella's chin with his hand, bring her lips up to his. His kiss was tender, but as Ella responded, so did Kit, and that wonderful dizziness crept up on her once more. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she softly brought hers around his neck. The kiss and the idea of making babies were swirling around in her mind, in a heady mix of lust and love.

"I love it when you kiss me like that," Ella said as she caught her breath.

Kit smiled that bashful smile that was only for her. "I aim to please."

With that, he kissed her again, and she returned his kiss. Kit traced kisses down her neck until he kissed the breast peeking out of her dress neckline. Ella softly moaned as the sensations ran through her. Kit traced back up to her mouth and kissed her there once more.

"I think we need to be married soon," Ella laughed. "Ooh," Kit was kissing her ear.

"M-hm," Kit mumbled as he kissed her neck some more. Then he returned once more to her mouth. His kiss was possessive and demanding in a way that made Ella burn inside.

They broke the kiss breathless and excited.

Kit mumbled "Sooner is better," under his breath as Ella softly giggled.

Once again, it would be hard for them to fall asleep tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Research points to Cinderella being set in a French Kingdom; so I decided to use Lenoncourt as the name for Lady Eloise's husband.
> 
> I thought "Blackboard" and "Bombshell" were modern things, but they both date back to at least the 1700's so I figured they would be okay in a fairy-tale setting.


	6. Witness for the Prosecution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Tremaine's Trial.

Ella had never been to a trial before. She felt she owed it to her father to go. He had made a mistake with Lady Tremaine, but it was an honest one. He was lonely, a loneliness Ella did not fully understand until she met Kit. She loved Kit so much that losing him was unthinkable. The unthinkable happened to her father, and he tried to fill the void.

Ella sat down in the back of the courtroom, hoping to go unnoticed. She was somewhat unsuccessful, as she saw people in the courtroom whispering to each other about her presence. Ella decided to ignore them.

Lady Tremaine was in the the "dock" of the accused, and the Lord Chancellor Lenoncourt was the magistrate for the Crown. Three judges were presiding, all lords. The jury were from the peerage as well, made up of lesser Earls and Knights. Lady Tremaine was herself a Lady, so she was entitled to a jury of peers. However, Ella could not help but think this would not bode well for Lady Tremaine.

Lady Tremaine looked so different. Gone were her trappings of nobility. She was wearing a simple floor-length dress, long-sleeved, and navy in color. Her hair was simply pulled up, and she was missing her signature makeup that she has never left her room without wearing. She looked tired and a bit older.

The prosecution introduced Lady Tremaine's charges. They were forgery and kidnapping. She pleaded not guilty. Now was the prosecution's opening arguments. The Lord Chamberlain laid out his case, stating that he had a handwriting expert to prove the will she showed authorities was false and that Ella's father's actual will surfaced later. Next, her kidnapping charge was explained. She conspired with the Grand Duke to conceal Ella from the King. Against the rules of the Kingdom, she unlawfully hid and locked up Ella in the attic during the search for her.

Next, came the defense. In all honesty, they did not have much to work with. The defense opening arguments ignored the will entirely and focused on the kidnapping. The focus of their argument was that hiding Ella was not committing kidnapping at all - she lived there - and that they were "saving the country" from allowing the then Prince to marry a commoner. That argument elicited boos from the gathered crowd, as class-ism was not popular at all with the commoners in the trial audience. The Lords and the Peers, who have by now interacted and worked with Ella, remained indifferent in their expressions.

The first witness was the handwriting expert. He walked up and stood in the witness box across from the dock. The Lord Chamberlain showed the jury exhibits, and the handwriting expert explained them. He indicated that the will Lady Tremaine produced was not authentic, while the will the King and Ella found in the basement vault was. When the defense barrister cross-examined, he was not able to to create any reasonable doubt.

As the next witness walked up to the box, she surprised everyone present in the courtroom.

The Judge in the center of the panel asked, "State your name for the record, Ma'am."

"Anastasia Tremaine," she replied.

Ella thought she must have been a "hostile" witness commanded by the Crown to testify. However, when looking at the nonverbal interaction between Anastasia and Lady Tremaine, something must have gone wrong between them.

The Lord Chamberlain began his questioning. "How were you towards the Lady Ella?"

"I was unkind, even cruel at times," Anastasia replied with her head down.

"Why were you so?" The lord Chamberlain projected his question, "Was it jealousy?"

"No," Anastasia continued downcast, "We were told to do it before we even met her. Mother wanted her to feel inferior to us."

"Why do you come forward now?" The Lord Chamberlain was brief with her.

Anastasia was terse in her reply. "It was wrong. It was all wrong. Mother wanted the estate, the wealth. We were told to disparage everything like it was beneath us, but she wanted control of the manor. She said it was for our futures."

The Lord Chamberlain was not yet impressed. "This sounds typical of lower nobility. What did you find to be so wrong?"

"Even as we continued in our plans, Ella continued to be kind to us. We treated her like a servant. We tried our best to demoralize her, but she did everything with such poise and grace."

As much as Ella appreciated Anastasia's candor, she wondered what this line of questioning had to do with the case. Until...

"After the Ball, did Lady Tremaine's behavior change?" The lord Chamberlain pressed further.

"Yes, especially after the proclamation. Ella was no longer allowed to go to the square. She was locked up in the attic all day. Mother would let her out of the attic for chores, watching over her, and lock her up again." Anastasia replied. "We were not told why."

"Where was Ella when the Captain and the Grand Duke came to your house in search of her?" The Lord Chamberlain was getting to the point.

"She was locked up in the attic. The only reason they found her was they could hear her singing out the window. The King asked the Captain to investigate."

"I have no further questions for this witness." The Lord Chamberlain told the Judges.

The defense barrister (who Ella had not seen before) approached Anastasia to ask her his questions. "You are Lady Tremaine's daughter. Why are you testifying against her?"

"Because what we did was wrong, and I have had enough." Anastasia seemed upset.

"Did it have anything to do with the gold that was taken from the house?" The barrister wanted to show that she had ulterior motives.

"Funny, that. On that day, when the King and Ella came to fetch what was in a vault we never even knew of, my eyes were indeed opened. Ella was not at all jubilant about finding gold or her inheritance. She cried. She was still mourning her--"

"That's enough! I have no further questions." This was not going where the barrister wanted it to go.

The third Judge interrupted. "I want her to continue."

"She was still mourning her father, probably because we did not let her, before." Anastasia picked up where she was interrupted. "Then it dawned on me. Ella was always kind. She would have cared for all of us. When I pointed that out to my dear mother, she marked my lip with the ring on her hand. Here." She pointed at the wound on the corner of her lip.

"I have no further questions for this witness," the Barrister said, exasperated.

As Anastasia left, Lady Tremaine was standing in the dock hiding her head in her hand.

The last witness for the day was the Captain of the Guard. He testified that first, Lady Tremaine lied about Ella's presence. When he was told to investigate by the King (after hearing someone singing), Ella was locked in the attic, and Lady Tremaine had to unlock the door for Captain to see her. The defense barrister asked him if she was tied up. He said no, but she was locked away in a room. Lady Tremaine tried to forbid Ella from presenting herself to the King, but was unsuccessful.

The center Judge announced, "The court will recess one hour and then we continue."

Ella returned to her rooms to find Kit waiting for her, with a late lunch set up. Ella smiled and curtsied when she saw him.

"Come, eat." He took her hand, kissed it, and then escorted her to the table. "How was the trial?"

"the evidence against my stepmother is very steep," Ella sighed a bit. "Her defense barrister does not help her much, although I do not know how he really could. Also, Anastasia testified against her mother. I was a bit shocked at that."

"You seem unsettled about it," Kit touched Ella's hand.

"I am the most unsettled by Anastasia turning on her mother," Ella remembered, "I did not see that coming. Anastasia looked and sounded exasperated. Her face looked mine did a few months ago."

"The guards reported some difficulty between them the day we went to your father's vault," Kit recalled.

"Yes, that was part of her testimony as well."

A courier rang the bell to come in. "Your Majesty, my Lady, Lady Tremaine has changed her plea. She has plead guilty to the charges and will request clemency in her sentence."

"When will her sentence be determined?" The King asked.

"On the morrow, first thing." the courier replied.  
  
"Thank you," The king said. "You are dismissed."

Ella looked relieved. "Well, the first part of this is over."

"Then we will have to deal with my uncle." Kit reflected on the Grand Duke. "He was always the one who wanted more power. He always seemed envious of my Dad. He has gone to great lengths to get more power."

"Have you looked at the correspondence regarding your marriage to Princess Chelina?" Ella asked, "Because even after your Father told you you could...um..."

"Find the girl who loses her shoes?" Kit smiled.

"Yes," Ella blushed. "The Grand Duke still seemed aggressive in his continued pursuit of the arranged marriage, against your Father's wishes."

"Good point." Kit rang a bell and a courier walked in. "Please fetch the Lord Chancellor."

A few moments later, the Lord Chancellor Lenoncourt entered Ella's chambers as the King and Ella finished up their meal. "Excuse me," he said, bowing, noticing they were eating.

"It's quite all right - we just finished," the King said, "We need to gather all documents and correspondence relating to the marriage negotiations with Zaragosa. I believe this will become part of the Crown's case against my uncle."

The King left with the Lord Lenoncourt to find all the papers and evidence. Ella decided that while they were working on that, she would visit Lady Tremaine. She walked to the other wing of the palace. At the entrance to the cells, she was escorted in by a guard.

As Ella approached her cell, Lady Tremaine said, "Look at you, so refined. To think you used to sit in the ashes."

Ella brushed off the subtle dig. "Are you well?" Ella asked.

"Miserable in this squalor, but I do not require a doctor." Lady Tremaine was curious. "what brings you here?"

"I wanted to tell you that when I said I forgive you, I meant it." Ella replied. "When your sentence is decided tomorrow, I will also ask for clemency. I will ask for exile instead of prison. I will also give you gold to help you establish your life in exile."

"What of the girls?" Lady Tremaine decided to pretend that there are no issues between Anastasia and her.

"They are old enough to be sent to foreign courts in the service of our allies," Ella said. "After two months helping you get established, Anastasia and Drusilla will be a ladies-in-waiting in separate courts. We are negotiating that they will serve monarchs, as is their station as sisters of a future Queen. Several courts have shown interest. I am hoping they will attract advantageous marriages this way. I will use some of my Father's money to establish a dowry for them. I wanted to see you to inform you of my plans."

Lady Tremaine was gobsmacked. "Thank you," she said rather quietly.

"You are welcome," Ella looked to the guard. "I will take my leave now."

As Ella left the jail, Lady Tremaine watched her leave. _Exile_, Lady Tremaine thought. Perhaps it will not be so bad. Her daughters will be taken care of. As she sat in a jail cell, for the first time in her life, she felt no bitterness. She wondered if it was all really true. She wondered how long it will last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a lot of research about 17th, 18th and 19th century courts before writing this chapter, but information is a bit scarce. I know there were multiple judges, and magistrates and barristers were not necessarily lawyers then. I also read that only the rich would have defense representation. The judges, the magistrates, the barristers, and even the jury could ask questions. There were no "objections" (or "I must object") like in modern courts. There was also no right to remain silent to avoid self-incrimination. So while there is a bit of fantasy in this trial, it's based on as much facts about trials in the period as I could find. If you find anything inaccurate (especially if it is too modern and breaks immersion,) please let me know.


End file.
